


These Arms Of Mine

by brokendrums



Series: Lost At Home [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-30
Updated: 2012-04-30
Packaged: 2017-11-19 13:55:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/573982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokendrums/pseuds/brokendrums
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p> Companion to Lost At Home but can be read alone. Niall is naturally a touchy feely person - he's grown up with people comforting him with his hands. A look at how his friendships, especially with Harry and Zayn quickly turn into something more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	These Arms Of Mine

When Niall was young and feeling upset his mum would hug him. He would bury his face into her jumper and she would rub his back over and over until his sobs died down and he could breathe properly. Niall would blush as his older brother laughed at him for being a cry baby and his dad would ruffle his hair, fingers scratching along his scalp to make him shiver. At his confirmation, Niall had to read and he was more nervous than he had ever let on to his friends. He stood in the aisle of the church with his dad behind him, his heavy warm hands on his shoulders keeping him from running away. Thumbs massaged into his tense shoulders and with a few words of encouragement he was able to calm his breathing and walk up to the altar. He caught a bad dose of the flu when he was fourteen and couldn't keep any food down for longer than twenty minutes, he was caught between wanting to shove his mother away or gather her up in his arms. In the end the latter won out and he snuggled into her on the sofa, a basin at her feet for when he needed to throw up again and her hands trailing over his hot skin keeping him calm and cool. They pressed into his temples and scalp, down his arms and across his back. Niall felt like he was a cat and for a wild flu induced delusional moment he wanted to purr. It turned out that he did purr and Greg didn't let him live it down for a whole month, miaowing at him every time he saw him. But as much as his brother lived to annoy Niall and laugh at him, he couldn't help but do it too. On the weekends he came over to see him perform at X Factor, his brother would be the first one to hug him, hands holding his shoulders secure as his eyes trailed over him, checking to see he hadn't been damaged in the past six days since he'd last saw him. He would pull him into a hug, hands patting at him and ruffling his hair  like their dad does as he asks him questions. 'Are you sure you're ok?' 'You're not nervous are you?' 'Is everyone treating you right in that house?' Niall would disappear off backstage to get ready to perform, pushing his nerves away and allowing the four other boys to get him revved up for the show. He would let his mother hug him just before Dermot exploded onto the stage and from his space off camera on a Sunday, Niall would catch the way his mum petted at Greg to calm down the nerves they had as the results were announced. He figures it's just the Horan way to offer comfort to people and doesn't think of much of it.  

  
Niall starts to notice himself doing early on in the live shows. Harry's feeling sick and can't concentrate on rehearsing. Worry and nerves thrum through his veins as he looks across the bright stage and see him struggle. The other boys don't really know what to do and as Harry finally breaks down Niall just lets his intuition kick in as he pulls him into a hug. Harry tenses a bit, not sure if their still relatively new friendship should be allowing this but he finally relaxes and buries a frustrated sigh into Niall's neck. Niall's hands are working at the muscles on his back as discussions continue around him and then Harry is sent to the doctor. Harry gives him a small smile and Niall thinks he look a little better, relief flooding him and he's just glad that he made a difference.

  
Harry begins to gravitate towards him anytime he's ever stressed or upset - which over the next few weeks is quite a lot. Niall let's him curl into his side as they watch a movie or are driven half way across town to rehearse. He has a hand on Harry's side and with a slow pace and firm pressure he soothes his side until Harry is huffing little breaths of contentment into his shoulder. The other boys begin to notice and after Harry brags that Niall's hugs are the best, they start to come to Niall when they're upset as well. Niall isn't sure if they realise what they're doing or if it's on purpose but he's somehow within arms reach whenever one of them is freaking out. Niall's happy to help, they've developed an odd relationship as it is and adding a couple of cuddles into the mix isn't going to complicate much. As they get more comfortable with each other and those around them, Niall notices that they are a hundred percent more touchy feely than anyone he's ever known before. Niall knows he has a role to play in situations like this, he's the cuddily one who rarely questions your behaviour, just offering a non judgemental hug to make you feel better.

  
Liam stresses about song choices and if he should do the solo on Saturday. He crawls into Niall's bed, the bunkbeds groaning in protest under the weight of both of them and he worries for Zayn whose lying in the bottom bunk under them. Niall blinks at him sleepily but doesn't seem to mind when Liam burrows under the duvet and pulls Niall's arms around him, immediately setting out to stroke across the small of Liam's back. Liam instantly begins to feel better and their performance on Saturday has been the best one so far. That Saturday is also the weekend that Louis has a huge fight with his girlfriend and Niall finds himself in a tangle of Louis' limbs in a random dressing room at the studio. The after party is still in full swing and Louis looks like he's snuck one too many more beers than they're allowed because his eyes don't really focus and he's giggling into Niall's collarbone. He curls his body around Niall's once they find a relatively secluded corner of the party and lets Niall pet at his hair with one hand as they share the bottle of beer in his other. Late the next night, after the results show and they're still on a high from getting through to the fucking semi finals, Zayn finds out the bad news about his Grandfather and the grin slips off his face. He grabs Niall's wrist and Niall twists his hand to interlock with his fingers, squeezing them tightly until Zayn can relax his grip on his mobile phone at his ear. Zayn dissolves into a half panic attack and keeps saying that he can't leave London, 'what if we get disqualified?' 'we have to get into the finals' 'i can't mess this up!' Niall squeezes his hand and tells him to wise up and go home. Zayn stares into his eyes for a long moment before his face crumples and he's crying. He gets the earliest train he can and Niall has to fight the urge to get on it with him. Zayn clings to him in the hallway of the house, the taxi taking him to the station is waiting in the driveway and Zayn doesn't let go until Niall whispers that he'll miss the train. 

  
They don't get through to the final two and Niall is devastated. He walks off stage and he feels numb. Screams from the crowd are ringing in his ears and the hot stage lights are making him sweat. Simon is telling them that 'it's fine' and 'it'll all work out guys' but Niall can see the disappointment in his face. Harry is trying hard not to cry - they all are and a producer is ushering them backstage and into a dressing room as Matt and Rebecca prepare for their final performance. The room is deadly silent except for Harry's soft sobs and Liam's knuckles as he cracks them from stress. The door swings shut and they're alone. The four of them crowd around him and Niall finds himself in the middle of a tight five way hug with not enough hands to go around and touch them all at the same time. They stand like that, arms and chests and thighs pressed against each other until the door opens again and parents are suddenly surrounding them all, pulling them off into hugs of their own. 

  
Niall goes home for Christmas and his friends grin at him. They ask him question after question about London and what's happening next. They laugh at his stories about what Simon's really like and all the things they've got up to behind the scenes but sort of go stiff when Niall sprawls across them on the sofa or pulls them into hugs. He realises that they're not used to this Niall, the Niall of One Direction where he's handsy and desperately missing the feel of his best friends skin against his fingertips. Niall had never had that type of relationship with anyone before he met the other boys and he can't help but feel he's not being himself when he's at home. His fingers itch to touch the people around him but he bites down on his lip and tries to keep it under control until he's thrust back into London and the band and their crazy schedule. 

  
It's the end of summer already and none of them can believe that it’s over a year since they’ve met. They've spent the past six months recording and being mobbed by groups of girls outside studios. They've just released their first single and Niall can't really believe he's where he is, none of it feels real. Harry reads a particularly nasty story about him on the internet and hammers at Niall's door in their swanky new apartments until he answers it. He flings himself at him and Niall has to carry him to his bed. He smooths Harry's unruly hair out of his eyes and wipes away tears with the pads of his thumbs. Harry cries harder, broken sentences shuddering out of his mouth as he tries to explain why he's so upset. He isn't making much sense and Niall half asleep and not really thinking straight decides that the only thing to shut him up is to kiss him. Harry goes still and his lips taste of salt from the tears. Niall freezes as his brain catches up to what he's just done. Sure they have overly affectionate friendships with each other but he's pretty sure he's just stepped over the line no matter how blurry and faded it is. Harry kisses him back, tentatively at first. Firm pressure and soft lips going slow. He pulls back a few moments later.

  
"What was that?" Harry asks quietly. His tears have stopped but his eyes are bright and glassy still. 

  
"I don't know." Niall answers honestly with a shrug. "Wanted to make you feel better." 

  
Harry nods once and then again before he leans into to kiss him, just a quick brush of lips before he buries his face into the crook of Niall's neck and they fall asleep. The next morning neither of them mention it and Louis pouts because Harry stayed at Niall's house instead of in their own apartment. Niall makes him breakfast and all questions of why are quickly forgotten. It happens again a few weeks later, Harry is rejected by a girl at a club and gets laughed at. Niall kisses him in the lift of their flats as a bit of a joke and to cheer him up but Harry drags him to his bed. They kiss again and Niall figures it should be more awkward but they're both a little too drunk to care. Harry falls asleep sprawled across him and it's not talked about in the morning. Niall gets used to it surprisingly quickly, he cuddles the rest of them like normal but sometimes Harry will get this look in his eye and Niall is suddenly on a mission to kiss his pain away. They never discuss it and Niall is caught between thinking this is normal friend behaviour and wanting to vomit at how ridiculous they've become. 

  
It happens with Zayn just as winter is beginning to kick in. He's bundled in a scarf and three jumpers. They've been to a party and Harry spent the whole night following Caroline Flack around like a lovesick puppy. Louis is in a bad mood and says a few choice comments to Zayn who gets into a sulk and they both have an unspoken competition to see who can get the most drunk and still stay standing. Niall decides to join in because the bar is free but somehow ends up carrying Zayn home anyway. They set off in the opposite direction of the hallway to Liam and Louis, the latter complaining loudly nonsense about Harry going home with Caroline. Niall pulls Zayn into his bedroom and helps him with his clothes. He looks up from stripping off his own layers and notices that Zayn is crying. 

  
"What's are you crying for?" Niall slurs and kicks off his shoes. Zayn shrugs and wipes furiously at his face, murmuring that he’s drunk before patting the mattress beside him. Niall rolls his eyes and crawls onto the bed beside him anyway and pulls him into a hug. He's convinced himself that the little arrangement he and Harry have is just an extension of their friendship and totally normal behaviour so he kisses Zayn too without thinking too much about it. Zayn pulls back sharply, eyes wide and sobering up rapidly. Niall feels a blush edge up his neck as he looks at the confusion on his face. 

  
"Did you just kiss me?" Zayn asked shocked. Niall nodded tightly watching Zayn's eyes narrow. "Niall I'm not - I don't - Are you - Why - You don't think I'm -"

  
Niall's eyebrows knit in confusion and he tries to keep up with whatever Zayn is trying to spit out but he doesn't care so he kisses him again. 

  
"Shut up." Niall complains but Zayn pulls away again. "I do this with Harry all the time." Niall reassures him and giggles at the way Zayn's eyes widen almost comically. 

  
"You and Harry kiss all the time?" Zayn repeats as if he didn't hear right. Niall nods and his head spins. He's drunker than he first thought. He lets his head drop onto Zayn's shoulder and he shut his eyes.

  
"Just to make him feel better." Niall mumbles to him, slipping off to sleep easily. 

  
Zayn isn't in bed with him the next morning. He's in the kitchen and his eyes can't meet Niall's. Niall can't help feel that he's fucked up and probably got Harry into shit too. The realisation that whatever they're doing probably isn't normal behaviour is beginning to creep up to him but part of him ignores him, wanting to continue on in ignorant bliss because it feels too good. Zayn doesn't say much so Niall lets himself out and goes to wallow in his own self pity until there's a small knock on his door later that night. He thinks it's Zayn and he tries to ignore the disappointment in his stomach when he finds Harry on his doorstep. He looks devastated and hardly has time to mumble 'paparazzi caught me leaving Caroline's' before he's clinging to Niall like he's drowning.

  
Zayn allows his irrational annoyance to build. He watches Niall and Harry like a hawk but Niall hardly notices. They go on tour and everything starts to go insane. There's press - good and bad. Zayn gets recognised in Topman in town and has to call Paul to come and rescue him from a group of girls who barely reach his shoulder. He gets drinks bought to him on nights out and enough girls are throwing themselves at him to last him a lifetime. Zayn feels like he's on top of the world when he's on stage even though it's hard not to be annoyed at the constant screaming and zero privacy that comes along with it. One Thing only reaches number 9 in the chart which pisses him off more than he cares to admit and he hates Harry for all the negative attention he's gathering around them. He knows he's being ridiculous and petty but underneath all of his this is the constant throb of Niall. He's thinking of where he is and what he's doing and if he’s with Harry. Zayn downs a few beers for courage and strides down the hallway to Niall's room. The tour is nearly over and in a few days they'll be heading off to America. Niall is half asleep when he opens the door but Zayn pushes into him, lips landing hard on the corner of his mouth. Niall's hands flail a bit for a moment before Zayn grabs them and kisses him properly. 

  
"What are you doing?" Niall asks as he shuts the door to his room. Zayn looks at him wildly for a moment before shrugging. 

  
"I have no idea." Zayn answers quietly and honestly. "I've just wanted to do that. I was a bit of a dick the last time you did that to  
me." 

  
"I was only trying to make you feel better." Niall murmurs, embarrassed because it feels weird when he puts it like that. There's the undertone that what he's doing is wrong and he fights the urge to cringe away. Zayn is breathing a little harder than normal but his shoulders fall. 

  
"I'm a bit confused." Zayn tells him and Niall nods. It's cold outside the covers so he slides back into bed. Zayn follows him and they face each other under the duvet. With the light off Zayn speaks more clearly. "Everything is going mad and I'm just following what we're told to do and then you kiss me and I have no idea what that means. You're my friend and I love you to pieces but I don't want to kiss you even though I think it would probably feel good. I think I'm jealous of Harry and I have no idea why." Zayn quietens down and Niall can see his confused frown and smell the alcohol on his breath. 

  
"I don't know what I'm doing either." Niall whispers. It's easier to be more honest in the dark. "I don't want to mess anything up and I'm pretty sure that I don't like you or Harry in that way but sometimes it feels just right. I just want to help." 

  
Zayn laughs and pulls Niall into a hug. "That's pretty messed up but I'm sure we can make it work." He assures him and with a platonic kiss on the forehead they fall asleep. 

  
Niall doesn't pay much more attention to it. He's distracted by his career blowing up and One Direction are taking over the world. They win a Brit and Louis kisses him hard on the mouth as soon as they're backstage. Niall giggles but notices that it doesn't feel as nice as a kiss from Harry or Zayn. Liam and Zayn laugh at them but Harry's smile seems off. They tour America and Australia and break all these crazy records. Girls screaming out lyrics to their songs in accents ranging from New York to Sydney. Niall laughs at the crazy press stories that are popping up. He's apparently shit scared of pigeons and Harry's insanely jealous of all the female attention Niall's getting. Yeah - Niall's getting enough regular action with a few girls dotted around the Eastern Seaboard but Harry's getting just as much. Reporters ask the same questions over and over again and bring Caroline back into it making Harry stressed. Niall kisses him before shows to calm him down sometimes but it never lasts long in case someone catches them. Then Zayn has to go home because he's got more bad news and they all fall into a sort of depression for the week that he's away. Niall finds his time split between all three of them and he's never been hugged so much in a week before. Harry sleeps in his bed every night, both of them exhausted and falling straight asleep. Zayn comes back and makes sure to get the seat wedged between Niall and the window in the car. Niall keeps a hand on his leg during most of the journey, fingers and knuckles kneading the flesh until Zayn relaxes enough to sleep against his shoulder. 

  
Liam and Louis are distracted with their girlfriends but they would have to be blind not to notice how the three of them have got some sort of awkward system going on. It's not that obvious to anyone that isn't in the band and it just looks like they're playing up to their bromances but Liam can see the glimmer in Zayn's eye and Harry's nervous twitch when he's around them. He prays at night that they don't fuck up and decides that he'll watch from the sidelines but would rather not get caught up in any drama thank you very much. Louis watches them suspiciously for a couple of days before he just corners Harry between interviews and asks him bluntly what the fuck is going on. Harry just shrugs and points out that Niall kisses him to make him feel better sometimes, he doesn't do that with you? Louis splutters something about having a girlfriend but Harry can't help and think that he's jealous. 

  
They come home after their tour and everything goes quiet for a while. Zayn finally gets Perrie to go out on a date and it seems like such an achievement. He's been working on persuading her to go out since November and now that he succeeds he can't help but feel a little giddy. They go to dinner and Zayn embarrasses himself with the amount he talks about his friends, especially Niall. She seems kind enough, kissing him softly on the lips as he drops her off home. She pats his shoulder and tweets later about how much fun they had but doesn't call him back for a second date. Harry arrives at his door a week later and tells him to pack his bags. They're going back to London and Zayn can't help a little thrill go through him. His sisters are annoying him, constantly singing Little Mix songs at him and shoving his face in the fact that she never called back. The journey is long but Harry is excited as he pushes his new car down the motorway. Niall grins at them once they're home and demands to know everything about what happened, Zayn tells him not so politely to fuck off, he doesn't want to talk about it. He finds himself lying on his mattress two days later, telling him everything between kisses. Niall is sitting astride his hips just in a t-shirt and a pair of boxers, afternoon sunlight streaming through his windows. Zayn knows that this is a bad idea. There's a long list of people that are going to get hurt and he knows that he's one of them. Niall doesn't like him like that and if Zayn's perfectly honest with himself he doesn't like Niall like that either. They've fell into a routine. Where mindless sex with a nameless stranger is brilliant and feels great and takes the edge off, the comfort of someone he knows so well nibbling innocently on his bottom lip as they kiss, makes him feel content and warm to the bone. 

  
"I don't know if we should take the next step." Zayn whispers to him, his fingers are gripping Niall's hips and they're pressed together in such a way that makes his toe curl. They've been getting into these situations more and more lately, an innocent kiss turning into something much more hot and needy. They've always backed off without speaking about it but Zayn can't help and voice his concerns. He knows he sounds like a girl and Niall giggles slightly into his jaw. 

  
"You're right." Niall agrees and sits back slightly. Zayn is disappointed with the loss of pressure but he pushes the thoughts out of his mind. "This is already fucked up enough, I don't need to see the face you make when you come. That'll just complicate things." 

Zayn laughs and shoves him over onto the other side of the bed. The agreement goes out the window a week later - they've landed in America, ready to start rehearsals for their next leg of the tour and Niall has him pressed into a mattress, panting hard. Fingers curling around him slowly, giving him enough time to back out but Zayn thinks 'Fuck it' and thrusts into his palm, his own fingers scrabbling for Niall's waistband. 

  
He sees the lovebites on Niall's collarbone that he didn't leave and knows that Harry's been there. It sends a spike of jealousy and possessiveness through him but he fights against the urge to find Harry and punch him. Harry is his friend too and Zayn knows full well that whatever he has with Niall behind a hotel door means nothing in the real world and he would be stupid to think that Harry wouldn't be receiving the same treatment. He bites down on Niall's left hip until he sees it bruise red and there's a grim feeling of satisfaction as he knows that Harry will see it. Liam breaks his resolve about not getting involved and pulls Zayn aside, trying to make him see sense. Zayn laughs him off and tells him that there's nothing to worry about and that Niall's just helping him take the edge off. Harry sees Zayn's markings on Niall's body and they have a few silent glaring matches at breakfast. Niall laughs at them, shoving a slice of toast into his mouth. It's the closest they ever come to talking about what's going between the three of them but nothing important is ever really discussed. Niall wonders if the two of them ever get together when Niall isn't there but he can't find the courage to ask. He isn't sure if he even wants to know, if they did he wouldn't be that upset about it anyway. He still doesn't feel any overwhelming feelings of romantic love towards either of them and he's pretty sure that the feeling is mutual between the three of them. Outside of bedrooms and quiet moments together in relative semi privacy they don't make any attempt to acknowledge what they do but Niall finds himself not bothered by the fact that there isn't a pretty girl hanging off his arm because he knows that one of the boys will be sleeping in his bed tonight.

  
Harry goes out and gets drunk with some of his New York hipster friends. They get him a fake id and smuggle him into a club. He downs fruity coloured shots and always seems to have a glass in his hand as he dances with a few girls and guys. He catches one of the group doing a line of cocaine in the bathrooms and when he's offered a go, he hesitates. He wants to look cool but he's never done it before. He's honestly never really wanted to do it before, sure he's had a few joints and Louis gave him a few pills one time they went out in England but he's never really wanted to give into the cliche of doing coke in a bathroom stall. They ask him again, their tone condescending and edging on the verge of pressuring him. His mind flashes to when Niall passed him the joint, his face open and understanding. If he didn't want to do it, Niall wouldn't force him. He shakes his head and backs out of the bathroom as they laugh at him. He stumbles out of the club forgetting to pick up his coat. A photographer is waiting for him and can't hide his glee as he catches Harry Styles, ladies man and member of the biggest band at the minute obviously drunk and upset. He snaps a few photos that he's sure is going to ruin the squeaky clean image that the US label is trying their hardest to push. Harry is fully crying by the time he makes it back to the hotel. He takes the lift straight to Niall's room and his sobbing is louder than the knocks he makes on the door. It swings open and for a moment Harry is confused when he sees Zayn standing there, cigarette hanging from his lips and wearing nothing but a pair of sweat pants slung low on his hips. Harry ignores the burning twinge in his stomach and he throws himself at Zayn anyway. 

  
"What's wrong?" Niall asks and as well as Zayn's arms tight around his waist he can feel Niall's hands on his shoulders. Harry lets out a sob and grips Zayn's neck tighter. Niall and Zayn exchange a glance and walk him back onto the bed. He's hiccupping and gasping for breath. Nothing Harry says makes much sense to Niall so he just lies on the bed beside him and allows Harry to curl around him. Zayn looks awkwardly between them for a moment, stubbing the cigarette out in the ash tray and reaching for his t-shirt. Niall catches his wrist and pulls him down onto the bed with a look that says 'He needs you too' so Zayn curls around Harry's back and hugs him from behind. 

  
They stay quiet for about a while loosing track of time, Harry's crying is just calming down as Niall runs his fingers through his hair and across his cheeks, Zayn is nearly asleep nuzzled into his neck when the door bangs. There's noise and commotion outside in the hallway. Suddenly Niall's phone buzzes, then Zayn's dings. The knocking turns into a pounding and Harry's phone nearly short circuits from the amount of mentions he's getting on twitter. Harry's face screws up and he starts to cry again. 

  
"What happened?" Zayn asks him quietly for the fifth time that night, his arm still slung around Harry's waist. "Is this it? Is this why you're upset?" Harry grips at his wrist and nods, swallowing around tears. He knows he's being melodramatic but he's scared and he can't fight down the panic as it threatens to overwhelm him. Niall goes to answer the door and steps back as Louis bursts in. He catches a glimpse of Harry on the bed before he's crawling over to him too. His hand wraps around Harry's shirt and pulls him up a little.

  
"What did you do?" He asks him and Niall is shocked at the hard edge to his voice. Harry makes a noise that half sounds like a moan at the back of his throat and Zayn reaches out to push Louis' hand away. Harry shrinks back into Zayn's chest, wide eyes still trained on Louis as he takes a few breaths to calm down. Liam and Paul are standing in the doorway, twin looks of concern and apprehension on their faces and Niall is a little bewildered at what's going on. 

  
The photos are all over twitter and the internet. They're splashed across newspapers back home and shown on E! News. The paparazzi outside got scooped and his photos are only worth half of what they were because someone's sold a grainy photo of Harry in the bathroom, white powder clear on the counter and a rolled up $10 note lying close enough to Harry for it to seem like he used it. The pictures of him climbing into a cab looking worse for wear is enough of a conformation for most and half the world believes he did it. Harry apologies and tries to set the record straight via twitter but there's a section of the public that will never believe him. They're dropped from their lucrative deal with Nickelodeon and Harry feels like he's failed the group. Liam and Louis step up and challenge everything management do, striving to do the best for One Direction and protect themselves from scathing rumours. Zayn puts his feelings for Niall aside and joins him in trying to keep him happy. Harry tries to push them away but ends up crawling into bed with them both during the middle of the night. He keeps googling himself and Zayn has to disable the internet on his blackberry to make him stop. Niall starts to worry for the first time that this kissing thing with Harry and Zayn might be doing more harm than good as Harry becomes ever more dependent on them both. Niall can hardly go to the bathroom sometimes without Harry following him in. 

  
They wait a few weeks, Harry still getting over the fact that he's fucked everything up and the press is still doing everything they can to remind him of it. He's calmed down his mum and slowly but surely the ratio of hate:love on his twitter is beginning to balance out again so Zayn allows him internet access again. The three of them still share a bed but nothing much other a few quick kisses occur. Instead Harry curls up between them and falls asleep clutching at them both. Liam and Louis don't really understand what's going on with them and every time they try to bring it up they're ignored because the three of them don't really have a clue either. 

  
Everything starts to slowly go back to normal and Harry walks into their hotel room after their last tour date to find Zayn and Niall cuddled on the couch. Niall waves him over and he slides in beside Zayn and lets him pull him in close. 

  
"We go home tomorrow." Zayn murmurs against Harry's skin. Harry feels himself shiver and he nods. Niall is looking curiously between them both. 

  
"We should probably think about not sleeping in the same bed once we get to London." Niall tells them gently. Harry knows its coming. He shouldn't be that bothered but he knows he's becoming too dependant on them both and he doesn't want to be that needy friend. His and Niall's friendship spiralled wildly out of control and he knows they should stop before it gets any worse. Zayn's nodding but his eyes are still trained on Harry. He lunges forward suddenly, grabbing his chin and kissing him hard, his tongue sweeping into his mouth when he lets out a strangled gasp. Niall is laughing loudly and Harry struggled to fight him off. 

  
"What do you think you're doing?" Harry asked, his tone is outraged but he doesn't actually move any of his limbs that are tangled around Zayn. Zayn grins at him and Harry feels his own laughter bubble through his stomach. 

  
"Just wanted to see what the fuss was about." Zayn shrugs. "Niall seems to think you're a pretty good kisser, I personally don't see it." Harry laughs but it dies in his throat as he see Zayn and Niall's triumphant grins. 

  
"You made him laugh!" Niall fist pumps the air before he's climbing over Zayn's lap to kiss him. 

  
"You haven't done that in weeks." Zayn grins at him, pushing Niall away so he can kiss him instead. Harry laughs loudly as they tumble with each other to get to him first. Niall wins and Harry can't help hum into his mouth. His friends really are idiots.

  
"I missed your laugh." Niall tells him seriously and Zayn laughs, curling his hand around his wrist to pull him away to kiss him too questioning who’s the girl now against his lips.

  
The next morning Liam and Louis snort at the state of Niall's neck, lovebites peeking out from the collar of his t-shirt. Harry looks a little smug and curls up beside the window on the plane, Louis beside him. Zayn is in the row behind, some pretentious novel under his arm and Chris Brown blaring out of his earphones. He's grinning at his phone and is telling anyone who will listen that Perrie agreed to try and go on another date. Liam looks a little confused as to why Niall is so happy about that but gives up trying to understand in favour of chastising him for being irresponsible 'I know that you're wearing that shirt so everyone can see them y'know' Niall giggles because Zayn had told him to wear it for that reason, but more to annoy Liam. He settles back into the seat and flicks through the in flight magazine. He knows that the bruises will fade and he'll have nothing more than memories to remember the past few month. But he figures that that's ok because even though he'll probably never kiss Harry or Zayn again like he means it, he knows full well that they’ll never be able to turn down a over friendly cuddle.  

  



End file.
